


Christmas Eve

by ZinevichS



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS





	Christmas Eve

"You sure you can stay here?"

"Dude. You've asked me that like a million times already, I'm sure. Mom and dad said I could."

Robin sighed, "You should be with your family on Christmas Eve, not with me."

Kid Flash stopped walking and grabbed Robins cheeks, "Babe. I want to be here with you. You shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone just because Batman is on a mission. Not going to let my boyfriend be alone. I can go see my family later. You're coming with me to Uncle Barry's right? Aunt Iris really wants you there." 

Robin smiled, "Ya totally."

"Great, now let's go watch a cheesy Christmas movie and make out."

Robin hit his arm, "Classy Wally. Real classy."

Wally smiled cheekily, "Only for you. Only for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The both of them had fallen asleep on the couch and were woken by Artemis.

"Hey lovebirds, get up."

Wally tightened his grip on Dicks waist and opened an eyelid, "What shedevil?"

Artemis scowled at Wally, "Was going to be polite and let you know that your phone rang but..." She left after that.

Wall y groped for his phone, which was unfortunately underneath Dick, who stirred when he was jostled.

"-ally?" 

"Sorry, I needed to get my phone and it was under you."

Wally opened his phone and it was a message from his Aunt,  _'Dinner at 6. Bring Dick!'_

Wally laughed and looked at the time, 5:50.

"Babe we need to go. Aunt Iris wants us there at 6. It's 5:50."

Dick bolted up at that, "We got to get going!"

Wally put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude relax. Superspeed remember? I can have us there in a few minutes. No problem."

Dick relaxed and slumped against Wally, "We should still get going."

Dick got off of Wally and stretched, "Ya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Wally opened the door to his Aunt's and Uncle's he was enveloped in a hug by his Aunt.

Dick was enveloped in a hug next, "I'm so glad you came!"

Dick laughed, "Wouldn't miss your cooking for the world. It's amazing, besides Alfreds of course" 

"Well come come. There's plenty of food for everyone, even two speedsters." Iris led Dick and Sally followed.

"Aunt Iris you're taking my boyfriend away from me." 

Aunt Iris shushed him, "Just eat Wally."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Wally and Dick offered to do the dishes.

After, they curled up on the couch together, Dick kissed Wally, "Today was good."

Wally kissed him back, "Good. Love you Dick."

"Love you too,"


End file.
